


The Dark Consorts

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "We have waited a thousand years for people like you.", Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Murder Family, Plot Twists, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been raised by their Lords, Harry and Allen are considered the most important people in the world, and with the resistance threatening their place of power, the twins will have to help set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Prophesied Twins

The Dark Consorts

Prologue: The Prophesied Twins

It was a dark night in December when a prophecy was delivered to two different men of power; one was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the other, Adam Millennium. They were immediately wary of what it said…

_As the Seventh Month dies, twin boys will be born to love their lords and sacrifice their lives for the good of their families. They will have no one else in this world for their other family will die at the lord of the eldest's hand, and the lord of the second will collect his consort before the second sunrise. They will be the death of their enemies and the beginning of a new world, a start as the Seventh Month dies…_

Just as the prophecy said, Lord Voldemort found the twins and attacked the home, killing their parents and taking the twin that appealed to him the most, a black-haired boy that was completely silent and practically started him down. It seemed that this boy, Harry was daring him to touch his brother.

Still, Tom remained until the other lord arrived, a frightening man that finally calmed the crying one, Allen. The albino baby's vibrant silver eyes turned gold when he was faced with the Noah, showing his own terrifying might without a demonstration.

It was decided that the boys would remain in one another's lives, never to be parted, the prophesied princes of darkness.


	2. A Bloody Rose for Harry and a Mutilated Corpse for Allen

Chapter 1: A Bloody Rose for Harry and a Mutilated Corpse for Allen

**_It was many and many a year ago,_ **   
**_In a kingdom by the sea,_ **   
**_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_ **   
**_By the name of Annabel Lee;_ **   
**_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_ **   
**_Than to love and be loved by me._ **

**_-Annabel Lee (Edgar Allen Poe)_ **

A small smile quirks red-painted lips as a brunette boy watches from his small throne while his lover hexes the few Death Eaters who had paid his warnings no mind; his consort is far from being a whore. Harry has dealt with this for many years though, trapped within a stereotype of the whore, raised for the sole purpose of being a good fuck… It warms his heart to see Tom beat the hell out of his followers for it.

But his mind is on something else, the present lying on his Lord's chair that he's not allowed to touch, and it's killing him. He knows it's because the man feels like he's not showing enough love towards his lover in comparison with the ways Adam Millennium shows his affection towards his twin brother, and no matter how he tries to change his mind, Tom won't believe him. So, he just smiles and waits patiently, running his fingers over the pages of his new, fifth-year, defense textbook, not knowing that in another place, his brother is doing the exact same thing as he waits for Adam to come home.

"Don't you dare say something like that again! Now get the fuck out!"

Harry's drawn out of his thoughts by the angry screech from Tom, his amusement growing as the Outer Circle members race out the room and leave them all by themselves. "Well, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You couldn't get on my bad side," the older wizard replies, turning around and slinking up to his own throne to sit next to his lover. "We have to talk to the inner circle now…"

"That's not so bad." The teenager lays a hand on the other's and smiles, just slight before continuing, "at least, I like some of them."

"So do I, but… They don't always think before they act either."

"None of them call me a whore."

"That's true." He nods and crosses his arms, a very un-Dark-Lord-like motion and huffs. "Well, you better get around."

"For what?"

"Your brother? Diagon Alley? Does any of this ring a bell?"

Harry blushes slightly at the tone, his cheeks burning brightly until the shame makes him duck his head. "Okay… Okay… I'll get around!" He slides out of his seat and slips out of the back entrance just as the Inner Circle starts to file in.

* * *

He flops onto his four poster bed, unwilling to get ready even though time is quickly passing by, and it's only when his owl, Hedwig screeches at him that he does move. His closet doors are wrenched open, and an expensive emerald play robe is pulled out and thrown on in place of his black dress one. He grabs his consort ring off of the nightstand, a family heirloom from the Gaunts, and walks back outside, popping his head into the throne room to say bye, and then he flues to Diagon Alley.

* * *

There's slow, melodic humming to be heard in the Ark library that droll Tuesday, and the source is Allen, the angel of the family. He absentmindedly flips though his new schoolbooks as he wonders why Adam couldn't take him with him, trying to ignore the hurt. He doesn't like to be left alone, and there's no other Noahs around, not even his best friend, Tyki Mikk. So he lets out a soft, melancholic sigh and sets down his book before looking behind him at the giant clock to see that he still has three hours before he's supposed to meet Harry and their friends: Luna, Draco, Hermione and the twins, Fred and George, in Diagon Alley.

Just as he's about to go up to his bedroom and take a nap, the door opens, and the Millennium Earl comes in. The teenager smiles just slightly at him and stands up, quickly being swept up into the man's strong arms as he whispers, "did you miss me?" into his ear.

"Quite a bit," Allen replies, clutching tightly to his lover. "Why didn't you take me?"

"Exorcists."

At the almost, but not quite answer, answer, he sighs and stares into golden eyes. "Why don't you take me with you, ever?"

"Because it's not safe."

"Not safe, my arse! I know you can protect me, so why keep me out of the loop?"

"They'd take you if they have a chance!"

He sighs once more and looks down at his clasped hands. "Do you really think they'd have a chance?"

"No," the Earl starts and has to finish when Allen looks like he's about to jump on his case. "But doesn't stop me from being afraid… You're much too precious to even think that they wouldn't hurt you."

"And you're a sociopath in a top hat, but I really don't think we're getting a consensus here."

Adam sighs, eyes closing for the briefest of moments as he decides whether or not he should tell him, but that doesn't mean he wants to. "They would kill you in a heartbeat," he whispers after moment, "just to get to me. The wizards would probably do the same thing with Harry."

Allen knows that it's the truth, but it doesn't keep him from getting angry. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but it doesn't make it any easier on me!" His eyes glitter like dying stars that shatter before asleep in the never-ending blackness of the end. "I never know if you're going to come back. I'm not, and you leave me alone… I'm the only one at the arc most of the time, and I don't like it." He pauses for a moment and smiles cruelly, knowing that he'll get his way. "I'll drop it if you take me, just once, so I can see the ones who dare fight with you, so I can show them how angry I get every time they hurt you or destroy one of your creations. Kay?"

Adam nods, and he ruffles the whitette's hair and whispers, "anything for you."

They move to the balcony and sit in silence, smiling and honestly happy despite the lack of speaking. Still, there is a lot that needs to be said, and while Adam isn't one for a lot of talking, he knows that Allen doesn't like the quiet. So, they finally break it because Adam wants to ask something that he had thought about before. "Why do you stay in the ark all of the time? You can go anywhere, anytime, but you to stay here… I don't get it."

Allen just smiles, offering no explanation, because he doesn't have one. "This is my home, and home is where I belong."

The clock chimes to herald a new hour, the second time since Adam returned home, and Allen remembers that he needs to get around; Harry's waiting for him, and his twin isn't very patient. Before he can leave though, Adam spins him around and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You better hurry home. I'm not planning on staying long, but I'll be here until tomorrow morning…"


	3. A Heaven Made of Horrors

Chapter 2: A Heaven Made of Horrors

 **** _We are enchanted youth with misguided views_  
The more they win the more we lose  
And while the wealthy cheat we're on our hands and knees  
We give the most but get the least

**_-Voices (Our Last Night)_ **

When the boys met up in Diagon Alley, they link arms and wait for their friends in silence for a few moments before the strain of not speaking to one another becomes known. "Where are they?!" Allen whines, acting more childishly now that he and his older brother are reunited, for he knows that Harry won't yell at him for it.

"I don't know… It's not like them to be late…"

The fifteen year olds sigh in unison and cross their arms impatiently just before twin voices sound in their direction. "We're not the late ones, mate."

They look over at Fred and George with curiosity, but before they can ask for clarification, Hermione bounds from around them and practically knocks Harry over in a makeshift glomp. "Draco forgot to tell you we were meeting earlier, didn't he?"

The blonde male gives them a sheepish look as his female counterpart pulls him out of his hiding spot behind the twins; while Draco's all serious although generally forgetful, Luna's a dreamy ditz with the tendency to remember everything that's ever been decided. "Sorry," the former offers and curls his arm tighter around his girlfriend's. "Luna distracted me this morning."

She giggles in a way that tells them all just how she distracted them, and the most innocent of their group, Allen covers his ears and cries out, "TMI! TMI!" At his shout, many of the other patrons look over at them with curiosity, despite the fact that Harry's glaring at them with a death stare to rival his lover's.

In retaliation for the unwanted attention, Fred grabs his left hand and George, his right before they lift him up between them and carry the albino down towards Madam Malkin's, just a couple of stores away. "Don't tell me-" George starts.

"-that you and Adam-" Fred continues.

Normally, the twins would finish their own sentences but their mutual girlfriend butts in as she's recently started doing and says, "-aren't having sex." The Weasleys beam at Hermione and shoot her a thumbs up. "I know; I've gotten good at this!"

"It's kind of freaky." The brunette girl shoots her friend a glare.

"Yeah," Draco agrees.

"Shut up!" she cries, storming past them all and drawing laughter from the friends. "I hate you guys so much!"

"No, you don't!" they chime together and follow her inside the robe shop at a brisk pace, never noticing the light wizards gathering across the street.

* * *

A bunch of Gryffindors watch from an alley, and their seemingly leader, Ronald Weasley glares at the Potter twins, hating them for everything they are and what they've done. He and the others have hated the brothers since the day they arrived at Hogwarts, all gussied up and adorable, and when he tried to make friends with them in his normal boisterous way, they ran off, not used to any contact with people their own age other than the younger Noahs and the Death Eater's children. He took personal offence to it and sought to make them pay in their own way, making himself two very powerful enemies. His friends are just as angry at the two Slytherins, and they're committed to making their life hell as much as they can.

"Look at them," he snarls. "They don't care about anything."

"What do you expect?" Seamus drawls, getting affirmation from the other teenagers. "They can have whatever they want… You've heard the rumors."

"Of course I have," the redhead replies. "They're the Dark Lords' fuck toys. No one would dare do anything against them unless they want to die." He snarls and crosses his arms childishly, not seeming to notice that his words would get him killed if they were heard by the wrong people. "I bet they wouldn't be so high and mighty if they saw what they were raised to please."

"What are you thinking?" his little sister, Ginny asks.

"Showing them how disposable they are…" He smirks. "Isn't that ministry person, Umbridge, supposed to be teaching this year?"

"Yeah?" Dean replies.

"She'll take care of it then… We just have to get them in trouble… It shouldn't be that hard, they don't follow the rules, anyway."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Severus!"

A black-haired potions master sighs and slowly looks up from his desk to see two of his best students standing before him with bright faces, and he briefly wishes that it wasn't the first day of actual school. He notes that neither of them are in their school uniforms other than their outer robes but doesn't say a word, knowing they won't change, and Allen holds up a bottle of scotch, drawing him out of his thoughts. "What's this for?"

"A bribe from Millenni so I can eat in class."

Snape rolls his eyes and reaches out to ruffle his hair before saying, "I'd let you anyway. Now, I have to finish preparing for your class, if you'd like to help me."

"Of course," they chime before running around to help their favorite teacher, laughing and practically dancing with amusement.


	4. Rivers Made of Tears

Chapter 3: Rivers Made of Tears

**_Metropolis_ **

**_Has nothing on this_ **

**_You're breathing in fumes_ **

**_I taste when we kiss_ **

**_Take my hand_ **

**_Come back to the land_ **

**_Where everything's ours_ **

**_For a few hours_ **

**_-Stripped (Shiny Toy Guns)_ **

Snow white hair's braided by practiced fingers, as night black locks are cut off to make them more maintainable, and the twins look over at one another with a rare moment of complete opposite opinions. "Why do you cut your hair?!"

"For the same reason you braid yours, it gets in the way," Harry replied, dropping his scissors on his desk before tossing his brother a red scrunchie.

"Thanks." Allen secures his hair into its complicated hold before standing up again, non to thrilled with the class that they've been contemplating skipping. "Do we have to go to Defense?" The brunette nods. "But she's horrible… And I don't like her!"

"It's a required class, and as you said to me Monday when I complained, suck it up, buttercup." Green eyes look away from tired, silver ones, and gaze lovingly down at the ring on his left hand, a piece of his Lord's soul that he has sworn to protect the moment it came into his possession, and then he turns back to look at his brother who's pushing his own engagement ring back onto his finger. "We'll see them tomorrow... It's a Hogsmead weekend, remember?"

* * *

The next day, the twins are running through the halls at breakneck speed, refusing to be stuck inside when a shrill voice stops them dead. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter." With trepidation, they turn to look at the bane of their existences, both fighting the urge to scowl. "Who told you that the two of you could go on the outing?"

Allen looks the toady woman in the eye, unfazed by her death glare, and he steels himself for an argument they wanted to avoid. "I wasn't aware that we weren't allowed to go, Professor Umbridge."

The pink monstrosity scowls and taps her toes angrily as she answers, "I gave you detention for being late to class."

"We had a note from Professor Snape excusing us from being late," Harry replies, lacing his fingers with the others. "You can't give us detention."

She starts to open her mouth for protest only for a cold, cruel voice to interrupt. "I know that you have serious mental problems, Delores, but punishing those children for infractions they did not commit will get you killed." Snape turns to the twins then and smiles, just slightly. "Go, I'll deal with her." When they're gone, the pale professor steels her with a cold gaze, and he wonders if it would be worth it to explain the significance of the brothers. "I'm sure you've heard of the Lords."

"Of course," she answers. "The Dark Lord Voldemort and the Millennium Earl. What does that have to do with the Potters?"

"They belong to them… That's all there is too it. If you do anything to harm them, you'll lose."

"And by lose, you mean…?"

Snape smiles darkly. "Yes… I mean death. What do you think happened to most of their last Defense professors?"

* * *

As they run through the streets of Hogsmead, people stop and stare, instinctually backing away from the twin consorts, but the boys don't seem to mind. Why would they? It's all they've known since their parents died, and the staring abates, anyway, the closer they get to the center of the village, telling them that their Lords are already waiting for them.

"Adam!" Allen cries, upon seeing the Millennium Earl leaning up against a wall, and he runs into the man's outstretched arms.

"Hello, Allen," he breathes, smiling so softly as he looks down at the albino in his arms, and when he looks up, he notes the muted way their counterparts are greeting one another. He's grateful that the twin he was gifted with gets his humor and enthusiastic personality. "I have a paintball gun for you to go shoot that nuicense of a teacher, and if she threatens you with detention, tell her that I said she needed a little color and that's all you were doing."

"Kay," the whitette replies, amused, and the two of them turn to their counterparts, almost 'awwing' when they seem them hug. "It's so cute~!"

Harry glares over at his brother and snarls, "shut up."

"Don't want to." Adam swings their arms back and forth, and they start to walk away as the sun climbs higher and higher and people hide from the devious dark Lords.

* * *

**Quick Anouncement: I finally have one of my books published on Amazon: Castle of Dark Designs**

**My penname for my original stories is Harleen Walker.**

**Here's a little preview if you'd like to read it...**

* * *

Castle of Dark Designs

Part I: The Twisted Introduction

Master of the Dark Castle

For thousands of years, I have sat and watched the world through eyes of a child and a man, searching for a purpose, and while a have a few, I'm not really needed. I have that woman who I love dearly even though she seems to despise me for all of the pain I have caused her, and even though I spend nearly every day trying to get her to understand why I've done what I have, there is an emptiness, a loneliness. While I have not been neglecting her or my duties, watching the Book of the Dead for glimpses of something interesting is the only entertainment I have in my unnaturally long life.

And this is how I came to learn of the new master of the Dark Castle.

His parents were atrocities that dared set foot in my beloved's home and allowed people to settle around it! I was furious and so were my brothers, so we delivered plagues and famine and war and death... Yet those stubborn bastards did not leave! And Castle, bless her sociopathic heart, did what we couldn't... She and the ghosts that haunt her darkened halls killed them in a manner most foul, creating the poltergeist that is locked in the dungeons, and I am quite happy to leave Mother/Father there.

I didn't know what would become of the child, for a childhood in the Castle of Castlion would be a dreadful one indeed, but I had hopes that this boy, Nico, or Nikki as we called him, would die and save Castle much heartache. I would personally lead him to the other side, not because it is my job, but because I enjoy my privileges as Death.


	5. The Dismal Party

Chapter 4: The Dismal Party

**_Mom's not home tonight_ **

**_So we can roll around, have a pillow fight_ **

**_Like a major rager OMFG_ **

**_Let's all slumber party_ **

**_Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties_ **

**_Someone chuck a cupcake at me_ **

**_It's time for spin the bottle_ **

**_Not gonna talk about it tomorrow_ **

**_Keep it just between you and me_ **

**_Let's play truth or dare now_ **

**_We can roll around in our underwear how_ **

**_Every silly kitty should be_ **

**_-Hello Kitty (Avril Lavigne)_ **

As September came to a close and Halloween approached with each passing day, invitations started circulating around for a party held by the Hufflepuffs, and as the most neutral house, they went everywhere, from the Potters in Slytherin to Weasleys in Gryffindor. Despite knowing that their rival house members would be there, everyone was excited, except for Allen.

"What's wrong with you?!" Draco and Hermione chime as their group walks down to the lake for a late night plunge.

"Nothing," the albino replies from his perch on George's shoulders. "I just don't like parties is all!"

His twin smirks and climbs up into the tree by the water before saying, "you're so introverted that Adam couldn't get you out of the ark to get school supplies until I drug you."

Allen rolls his eyes. "That was first year!"

"Four years ago isn't that long!" Harry scowls down at his mild-mannered baby brother and wonders why he's so against the party, and knowing what he's thinking, the whitette answers without prompting.

"You know how much Adam hates social functions…" As he speaks, he strips down to his trunks and nods to Fred and George who promised to launch him. "I can't even get him to celebrate his birthday… But if you guys are so adamant about me going, I will; just don't expect me to enjoy myself."

* * *

Silver eyes rove over the other students as their owner leans up against the wall and bounces a ball off of the ground, and when his gaze meets the amused one of the Hufflepuff who arranged this party, he frowns deeply but resigns himself to his company. "Hello, Cedric," he greets with as much enthusiasm as he does Potions homework.

The brunette seventh year chuckles and assumes the same pose as the albino, quite happy to be in his company. "Thank you for coming, Allen. I know this isn't your thing."

"Yeah, yeah." Soft, petal lips quirk up into a small smile, and the fifth year relaxes. "You know, if Adam saw us, he'd get the wrong idea."

Cedric laughs softly and leans down to kiss his cheek, whispering, "it's a good thing that you and I keep it a secret, yes?"

Silver eyes turn golden as the albino's latent Noah half awakens, and he chuckles. "You are the most heterosexual man in this room, you know that?"

"So?"

"You always greet me with a kiss on the cheek… It probably drives some girls off."

The Hufflepuff flutters his eyelashes in mimicry of the younger teenager's favorite way to get what he wants, and he leans forward slightly to murmur into his ear. "And it turns other's on."

"How true…" Allen replies, looking around at the girls staring at them with desire. "I wonder how many of them would jump our bones if we looked at them like they're looking at us."

"At least three quarters of them." They share a laugh at the female students' expense, and they're just about to go find their other friends and the Slytherin's brother when the sound of a commotion in another room draws their attention.

"You motherfucker! Get away from me!"

Immediately, they're running to the disturbance with anger written plainly on their faces, because it's Harry that's screaming at someone, and when they get there, they're treated to the sight of the raven standing over a Gryffindor sixth year with blood running down the moron's face. "What'd he do?" Allen asks, smirking darkly.

"Called us foul names," Harry drawls back and relaxes more when his twin comes to his side. "He's lucky that Hermione and Luna didn't get ahold of him."

The blond and brunette witches glare down at him and stalk up to flank the Slytherins with their other friends following smoothly as if it was rehearsed. "You are so lucky… If no one was watching," the girls growl. "We'd kill you and bury you under the whomping willow."

"They aren't joking," Draco interjects.

"We once-" Fred starts.

"-saw them-" George continues.

"-beat someone within an inch of their lives," they growl together. "It was rather cute."

"Aww," the girls cry. "Why are you guys so sweet?!"

"Cause we're all honey," they purr at Hermione. "And you're our little bee."

The blond couple rolls their eyes as the others in their group smile, and the only Ravenclaw among their circle pipes up. "I think he's gotten the point, so could we continue the party… I left my pudding in the other room and I'd like to finish it… And I can see the hicky on George's neck." She looks at the brown-haired witch. "I thought you hid them better…"

"Not when she's feeling possessive," the Weasley twins groan together. "It's like watching Tom and Adam practically maul Harry and Allen…"

* * *

Tom taps his foot impatiently as he waits for his beloved to pick up on the other side of the two-way mirror, and just before he's about to hang up, his emerald-eyed beauty appears on the other end. "Sorry I'm late," Harry whispers. "We were at Cedric's party longer than what we thought we would."

"It's fine." The Dark Lord reclines in his chair with a small smile. "Now, we need to discuss some things."

"I know. Draco told me the rebels attacked some of our troops today."

The older man nods but continues beyond that. "It's worse than we foresaw… Adam's enemies have joined ours in hopes to overthrow us."

Harry's eyes widen dramatically before narrowing in disgust and anger. "I hate the Black Order."

"So do I… So do I…"


	6. Rumors of Rebellion

Chapter 5: Rumors of Rebellion

**_It's time to redefine_ **

**_Your deophobic mind_ **

**_Don't hesitate, no escape_ **

**_From secrets on the inside_ **

**_There's nothing left to lose_ **

**_There's nothing left to prove_ **

**_Surrender your love_ **

**_It's all you can do, yeah_ **

**_-Savior (Skillet)_ **

Deep in the undergrounds of the wizarding community, light wizards gather by the thousands in hope for a bright future, but none are more hopeful than Albus Dumbledore. He stands at the front of the gathering, peering over his half-moon spectacles and raising his hands for silence, and when it all goes quiet, he speaks. "I remember a time when the Millennium Earl was just a myth and Tom Riddle was just an ordinary boy, and I know it would have been wonderful for that to remain the case." His sparkling blue eyes harden. "But they united to reign over everyone, and rebellion has become near impossible. Why?"

Shouts come from all directions, incomprehensible, but it doesn't matter because it's the reaction the elderly wizard wanted. "They united for the boys!" Silence comes back. "When the Potter's died, they stole their children and turned them into their whores." Shouts of outrage erupt again, and he simply waves for silence. "This doesn't make the twins bad people, but they are important. If they join us, the Earl and Tom will be forced to give in, because they love them..."

A lone voice speaks up in the crowd, that of Ginerva Weasley, and everyone strains to listen. "I volunteer myself for this task."

Dumbledore's surprised at her courage and smiles, an honest one, before saying, "thank you. Is there anyone else who would volunteer for this?" There's no other hands, and Ginny's heart swells with pride at that. "Then it's just you, Miss Weasley. Good luck."

* * *

As Umbridge walks into her classroom that Monday, she feels all giddy inside, like today's going to be the best day ever, but the moment she steps inside to find the Slytherins and Gryffindors talking amongst their own houses with the exception of the Potter twins who smirk at one another and at her. Her smile almost falters, but she musters up the strength to keep it just in time to look away and say, "good morning, children."

"Good morning, Satan."

Her smile disappears, and when she looks over at the source, one of the two twins, they give her innocent looks. She doesn't know which one said it, and no one looks keen on pointing them out. "Mr. Potter… and Mr. Potter! Which one of you said that?!"

"Said what?" Allen asks.

"Who called me Satan? It was one of you; I know it!"

"Alright," Harry snarks, making his brother giggle. "It was one of us."

"Which one of you!"

"Me," they chirp together, and they laugh. "Are you going to give us detention now?"

Remembering the last time in which they refused to listen to her and all of her cats on plates ran away because Allen frightened them, she shudders and responds with, "no… I don't think that will be necessary. But you two may escort yourselves out…"

Then the twins have the audacity to smile and say, "thank you, professor~!"

* * *

When they walk out of the classroom, after being dismissed early by their pink nightmare of a 'teacher', the last thing the twins are expecting is for Ginerva to be waiting outside. "Hello," she greets. "Is my brother still in class?"

"Yes, we got out early," Harry replies cautiously. "Do you need him?"

"He's supposed to take me to the library... I don't like going alone..."

"Then we'll go with you," Allen chirps, perking up at the prospect of a trip to the library. "We were going there ourselves!" Surprise blooms on her face, and she takes the hand Allen extends to her, following them down the corridors in relative silence as the twins bicker playfully back and forth, about what, she has no idea. "She hates me more."

"She _totally_ hates me more!" Harry retorts. "I instigate most of the things she hates us doing."

"Who?" the redhead inquires, not understanding in the slightest.

"Umbridge," they chime. "Or as we like to call her, Satan!"

Having been caught off guard, Ginny laughs gaily. "I love it! That name is perfect for her!"

"We know!" Their giggles die off as they enter the dead zone of the library, and with a nod to Madame Pince, the twins start walking towards the restricted section.

"We've got some stuff to research for Samhain, so do whatever you want…" the brunette says, opening the gate for his twin.

"You can come in with us if you want," Allen adds. "We've got a free pass to get whatever we want from here."

"Really? How?"

"Professor Snape."

"Oh," she sighs. "I wish McGonagall let us do those kind of things, but I'm not really close to her like you are to him."

Allen nods and tosses a book at his brother's turned back, not even fazed when Harry catches it without looking. "Not many people are, but he was really good friends with our mother." He pulls down another book and cradles it to his chest, trying not to let her see it, but she does anyway. When he meets her gaze, the albino says, "don't tell Dumbledore what we're checking out… We've got a deal with Pince about secrecy in return for some priceless books she can't get ahold of through normal channels." The Potters look at one another and nod. "He asked for you to watch us and try to make us join the light, didn't he?"

"Yeah," she admits.

"Well," Harry hisses. "We're obviously not going to turn our backs on our Lords, so you can either turn us in, leave us alone, or become our friend." The older brother grabs the younger, and they start to walk out, leaving her alone amongst the books. "You don't need to decide now…"

"We'd love to be your friend, honestly!" the whitette calls behind them, and then they're gone.

Feeling unsure of herself, Ginny falls to her knees, almost dejected. "How did they know?"


	7. The Hand of Friendship

Chapter 6: The Hand of Friendship

**_This machine will, will not communicate_ **

**_These thoughts and the strain I am under_ **

**_Be a world child, form a circle_ **

**_Before we all go under_ **

**_And fade out again and fade out again_ **

**_-Street Spirit/Fade Out (Radiohead)_ **

When lunch comes, Ginny stares longingly at the strange group gathering at the Hufflepuff table around Cedric as the captain tells a joke that quickly becomes, as far as she can tell, an insult war between the two sets of twins, and she wishes she was one of them, just like every day before that. Her brother feels the same deep down, but Ron refuses to admit those desires because they had turned him down so long ago. Still, when he looks at his sister, the urge disappears, and he quickly asks, "how did your meeting with them go?"

"They immediately knew what I was up to." She casts her eyes downward.

"They're really funny and sweet though... They aren't had people." Not knowing when to shut up, newfound confidence in her thoughts driving her to continue, so she says, "I mean, so what if they were in the restricted section. That doesn't make them horrible people!"

It's dead silent at her portion of the table, and her friends quickly round on her, wanting to know more. "Why were they in the restricted section?" Ron asks, thinking the worst already.

Ginny knows this, so she feels that she must correct it, "they were looking up rituals for Samhain... I don't know what for."

"Dark rituals, most likely," Dean says. "They're probably into Necromancy."

"Maybe they just want to hold a seance for their parents, since they, you know, died." A familiar voice belonging to a brunette bookworm makes them all flinch as she appears behind them, holding out a hand to Ginny. "Harry and Allen have talked to all of us, and we would like you to join us for Samhain..." She smiles softly. "You may sit with us for meals too." A loud, almost explosive sound has Hermione turning around and shouting at the top of her lungs at the Weasley twins for screwing around, but not before leaving the redhead an official invitation in Allen's barely-legible, loopy handwriting.

'I'll be there,' she thinks, and the longer she sits at her table, the more she wants to move, until she decides that she can't stay with her hypocritical friends any longer.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny walks into the Great Hall alone, having left the other Gryffindors in the tower, excluding her brothers and Hermione that normally crash with the Slytherins, and she looks around for the strange group that invited her, finding them sitting in the middle of the Ravenclaw table and playing a strange version of muggle poker with chocolate frog cards. She sits down quietly next to Luna who quickly takes notice of her and smiles. "It's nice to see you on the dark side."

With that utterance, the others all turn to her, and Allen claps with excitement. "Oh, yay! You accepted our invitation!"

"I figured it would be nicer over here..."

Just then, the other Gryffindors come slinking in, and many stop, catching sight of her companions, but Ron is positively fuming, making her other brothers chuckle. "It looks like Ronniekins is a bit jealous."

Ginny rolls her vibrant eyes. "When isn't he? He's a bloody nightmare half of the time!"

* * *

For most of the day, the Gryffindors avoid the group like the plague, but when Allen splits from them to go for a naked-swim that night in the Black Lake, they appear once more, making the teenager backpedal from the shore.

"Potter!" Dean cries, racing to the water's edge and completely misses the clothes lying there. "What did you guys do to Ginny?!"

"Nothing!" he cries defensively. "We just invited her to become our friend!" He sinks down further into the black waters, letting it cover up his nose in an attempt to make himself even less visible in the darkness, and hopes that nothing will attack him from down below, although that would be better than being discovered. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to swim in peace…"

Ron notices the albino's discarded garments shortly after that and nods at Allen, a small amount of happiness curling up in his chest when the teenager gives him a look of thankfulness. "We need to get back in before anyone notices that we're gone."

"But what about Potter?" Seamus asks.

"I don't think this is a good time to interrogate him." He looks around as if searching out a lake creature. "You never know when the Grindylows will come out, or the Giant Squid for that matter."

With that, he ushers them away, allowing Allen to relax completely, and as he swims backwards, he waves to the cephalopod before climbing out and quickly dressing. As he races back up to the castle to curl up in his dorm room, he thanks Ron in his head for saving him from even more embarrassment.


	8. I Need to Hear Your Voice

Chapter 7: I Need to Hear your Voice

**_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_ **

**_Please let me bring my man_ **

**_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_ **

**_Father tell me if you can_ **

**_Oh that grace, oh that body_ **

**_Oh that face makes me wanna party_ **

**_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_ **

**_-Young and Beautiful (Lana Del Rey)_ **

The room of requirement became a frequent place for the twins when they discovered it during fourth year, and at least once a month, they'd wind up within its protective walls for a day of complete solitude. Whenever they came, there would be two rooms waiting, and the twins would bid one another good luck and slip inside, for these are days of relaxing in ways that they can't in their dorm rooms. Harry's room smelled of lavender and Tom's cologne and looked exactly like the one in Riddle Manner, because the raven's idea of relaxing had everything to do with what his Lord promised him for Yule, an intimacy he had long desired. Allen's abode on the other hand was a replica of the study in the ark where he and Adam has spent so much time together, whispering secrets in the darker hours and sexing it up in every corner of the room, yet, that's not what he does when he's holed up there. Instead, he reads and practices the ancient magic passed down to him by the Earl, because he wants to help him above everything else, and only the study makes him feel safe enough to explore that desire. They can feel one another's presence through the walls, knowing what the other is doing, and it spurs them on in strange ways.

Harry has always felt that dark magic has a certain effect on his body when cast by an extremely powerful person, and there, in the replica of his room, he can pretend that it's Tom. Allen has always desired to make his twin's life easier, and instead of stopping his casting, he always tries something more dangerous and powerful than the last time to help get his brother off, no matter how wrong it feels.

On this particular Saturday right before Samhain, the older of the pair lays on his back and stares at the ceiling as his brother practices a necromantic magic not unlike what Adam uses to create Akuma, and he wonders what it would be like to live in his brother's other world, so different from the one he was raised inside. As the magic starts to flow through the room, he feels a familiar rush enter his body and heighten his senses until he can't keep himself from shedding his clothing, and he settles on the fantasy that Tom snuck in to come to make love to him, even though he knows that it won't happen, no matter how much he wants it to.

"Tom... Tom, please..." He whimpers, a soft, needy  
sound, and shifts his hips, rocking into saliva coated fingers with urgency, and as the chaotic, yet controlled, energy rises to a startling climax, he shoots onto the sheets with a high pitched whine that echoes in the room.

In the other room, Allen falls to the ground, magically exhausted, and just barely gets his hands out to catch himself. He couldn't stop the rush that built up inside of him, adrenaline, when he tried that magic that Adam had once forbade, and as he crawls to the bed, he wonders how the man can have the stamina to create so many akuma. Perhaps it is a good thing that Adam is the Earl and the albino, hid consort.

When the twins leave the safety of their sanctuary, they do not speak of what transpired; after all what happens in the Room of Requirement, stays in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

The next morning, Tom wakes up to a warmth curled up in bed beside him, and he smiles slightly as avada kedavra green eyes open to stare into his. "What are you doing home?"

"Just wanted to see you," Harry whispers. "I just wanted to hear your voice and feel you lying with me. I just get lonely…"

"I understand," the Dark Lord responds, "but you have class tomorrow."

"And I'll return in time… Just let me stay for now." Tom nods his consent and snuggles down into the blankets with his consort, intending to sleep some more, but just as he's drifting off, he wonders what's happening to his lover's twin brother.

* * *

The answer to that is that thought is simply that the albino teenager's holed up in their dorm, talking to Adam through a two-way mirror, because that's all Allen wants, to hear his beloved's voice in the echoing emptiness of the Slytherin, fifth year dormitories. They don't say much, just a few things here or there, but it's enough to tell one another that they're okay… They don't need physical reassurance, the sound of the other's voice is enough to lull them into a sense of security, and as the albino falls asleep, it's to the sound of Adam's smooth baritone wishing him sweet dreams before retiring to his own quarters in silence.


	9. Samhain

Chapter 8: Samhain

**_Things not what they used to be_ **

**_Missing one inside of me_ **

**_Deathly lost, this can't be real_ **

**_Cannot stand this hell I feel_ **

**_-Fade to Black (Metallica)_ **

It's a dark, cloudy day when the harvest moon of Samhain rises to pave a lit path through the forbidden forest like a molten river of lava towards a clearing deep in the forest, where eight children come together under the tarnished light. One lights a ceremonial fire, his movements practiced and careful to avoid breaking the runes burned into the ground, and when he's done, Harry backs away from the flames to stand with the others in silence; Allen's the designated speaker.

"Spirits of the past, move among us. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us." He holds out his hand to grab the flowers from the bag Hermione holds out. "Dearest Lily and James Potter, we bring you gifts from life into death." His voice drops to a low, frightening whisper as the plants meet a fiery demise before them, and he hopes that he won't mess up the lighting of candles. Thankfully, the other have already lit their matches, and one by one, starting with George in the cardinal point North, Draco in the East, Ginny in the South and ending with Fred in the West, and when it's done, he finishes, "be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us."

He and Luna swap places then, allowing the blond girl to start her own verse and call her long-dead mother to the earth again, and when she stops, the pressure that had been building, from the moment Allen finished, abates. A sense of calmness rushes over them, along with the feeling of being protected, and even those from outside these death- ravaged families know that the three deceased parents have come to play.

Allen finds himself attached to his brother as cold hands touch their cheeks gingerly like they'd vanish into a puff of smoke. "My boys," a soft voice whispers, one they know immediately to be their mother, and she embraces them the best she can. "Mama loves you so much..." For a brief moment, they see their parents smiling down at them before their appearances fade from existence. "We both are so proud of you..."

* * *

The séance falls apart after that, and the teenagers all stand in silence, not wanting to talk about what occurred until Luna pipes up, "do you think Adam would let us crash at his place?"

"Probably," Allen replies as he extinguishes the lingering flames with holy water to erase any chance of demons getting through on accident, and then he looks over at the redheaded girl in their group with scrutiny, not wanting to put her into a situation that she can't handle. "Do you want to go with us into _enemy territory_?"

She smiles and says with more than a hint of amusement, "I don't think that matters much anymore. I think I can handle it." So the group watches as the silver-eyed teenager opens a gate and step inside with a muted fear in the backs of the minds, but they trust Allen's judgment, that nothing will happen to them in his home.

* * *

Of all of the things Adam was expecting on Halloween night, it certainly wasn't company as he hid out in the library in order to ignore his celebrating family, and even so, he isn't alone in the room; Tyki's curled up on a chair next to him with his own book and a half-empty bottle of chardonnay. "You gonna share?" Millennium asks and holds out his empty glass.

"Of course," he replies and pours his brother a glass without looking up from his book. "Do you think Allen will come home tonight… I mean, it is a Friday."

"I doubt it," the older says, an air of disappointment surrounding him, and just as he's about to fetch another novel from the rounded shelves, a crash sounds downstairs and familiar laughter drifts up to them. "I guess I was wrong."

The two Noah practically fly down the staircase and into the living room where the youngest member of their family sits on the arm of a chair to watch his twin and Draco fend off affections from Road. The albino's startled into squeaking loudly when Adam's arms wrap around him tightly, lifting him up from his perch. "Bastard!" he growls, glaring down his best friend as well as his Lord. "The hell was that for?!"

"Just cause," the Earl supplies. "Maybe it's because you're so cute when you're startled."

"Cedric thinks so too~!" Fred and George tease, making Allen facepalm.

"Who's Cedric?"

The whitette worries his lip and looks down at his lap before answering. "Just a friend… I swear that he's straight… They just like to tease me cause he always greets me with a kiss on the cheek." When the older man's expression darkens and everyone runs for cover, Allen continues, "I promise we're just friends. Don't kill him…"

"If I do?"

His answer is a flat look followed by the threat, "if you do, I'm moving out and into Tom's house… I'm taking Tyki and Lulubell with me."

"What about the rest of us?" Road whines, not wanting to lose her Allen-chan.

"I'll visit," he insists, only to have his lover throw him over his shoulder. "Adam!"

"You aren't going anywhere until Sunday night. Trust me."


	10. If We Ever Fall Apart

Chapter 9: If We Ever Fall Apart

**_Nah, you don't know me_ **

**_Lightning above and a fire below me_ **

**_You cannot catch me, cannot hold me_ **

**_You cannot stop, much less control me_ **

**_When it rains, it pours_ **

**_When the floodgates open, brace your shores_ **

**_That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors_ **

**_Say it's all you can take, better take some more_ **

**_-_** **_A Light That Never Comes (Linkin Park feat. Steve Aoki)_**

Saturday mornings in the Noah household are things of legend... and horror stories.

Road is the first one awake, simply because sleep is the furthest thing from her mind, and she quickly runs downstairs to request that breakfast be made by eight; at this point in time, it's five. Shortly after this, Sheryl's 'Road senses' start tingling, and he follows her into the living room where the Jasdevi twins are busy trying to get her away from the couch they passed out on three hours earlier.

Irritated by the jumbled commotion of thoughts, Wisely slams the door behind him as he goes to confront them, waking the majority of those on their floor, including Lulubell and Tyki who wind up going up to the guest rooms where Harry's room sits; it's now six-thirty. When they get up there, they find that he's already awake and rousing his friends, and by the time they all file out, the akuma are ringing the bell for early breakfast, an hour before their master will come downstairs. It suffers a horrible fate as the inevitable food fight breaks out, but when the dining room door opens to reveal Adam and a still half-asleep Allen, it stops and second breakfast, the real one is served.

"Good morning," the Earl chirps. "How did everyone sleep?"

The responses range from good to bead, but none are unexpected. So Allen responds with his characteristic, "does anything ever change around here?" The answers are very much the same as always, and it makes the albino sigh and sag into his seat before asking Adam's least favorite question. "Can I go with you today?" This is where the pattern deviates because, despite everyone waiting on the variation of a 'no', the Earl says yes.

In hindsight, if Adam had thought more about his decision, he would have said no in a heartbeat; he should have known that Allen's brother and friends wouldn't stay put, but his main goal in life beyond his work is keeping his consort happy. He just never expected to lose them both to his enemies when he left his albino alone outside so he could talk to a broker; they never stood a chance.

* * *

Emerald eyes snap open when a screech of anger reaches their owner's ears, and immediately after recognizing it as one belonging to his brother, he struggles against the cuffs binding him to the walls as they gag the albino. "Let him go!" he shouts, his voice poisonous and his glare as venomous as Nagini, and the finders manhandling his brother turn to look at him with disdain. "Leave my brother alone!"

"Look," one says, bearing a grin almost as creepy as Sheryl's. "We'll bring him back when the Inspectors are done questioning him. Alright?"

"No! Don't take him from me! You're scaring him!" His cries fall upon deaf ears as they drag the terrified whitette out of the room, and when they're long gone, Harry collapses back Ito the shackled, a defeated air about him.

"Will he be alright?"

Luna's soft voice draws his attention away from the door and back to his frightened friends with a shrug to accompany his answer. "They won't kill him... I bet anything else is considered fair game to them." His face contorts with a mix of fury and sorrow. "After all, he's the consort of their greatest enemy... I just hope they're ready for the full wrath of the Millennium Earl and Lord Voldemort."

* * *

The early morning light is cold as it illuminates the younger of the dark allies' study as they sit across from one another, their faces solemn as they contemplate how they will find their missing consorts. Curled up around Voldemort, Nagini hisses her discontent into her speaker's ears, talking about various ways to murder the damn bastards who stole her hatchling out from his brother's nest. _"Don't you guys know where he is?! I want my hatchling, Tom! I want my hatchling!"_

Adam, who had studied parceltongue for many years for a small hobby, frowns down at the snake, his worry lines becoming more apparent with each passing moment. _"Nagini, we are doing the best we can but unfortunately, I have no idea where they've hidden their headquarters now. If we can't find the headquarters, they will find us, and I will do whatever it takes to get them back."_

 _"As will I,"_ Tom whispers. _"We'll fix this. I promise."_


	11. Let Us Leave

Chapter 10: Let Us Leave

**_Sometimes I hate_ **

**_The life I made_ **

**_Everything is wrong every time_ **

**_Pushing on, I can't escape_ **

**_Everything that comes my way_ **

**_Haunting me taking it's sweet time_ **

**_-Narcissistic Cannibal (EarlyRise)_ **

His mouth is firmly shut while he glares up at the people gathered to watch as he's interrogated for the first time since his capture almost a day earlier. They seem curious, perhaps they wonder what kind of person could ever love someone as heartless as the Millennium Earl. Allen pays them no mind for he's used for this kind of stare, antagonizing, cold and ruthless as they blame him for something that he could never take back. He wonders what happened to his brother; if they decide to interrogate him, what what they ask? What purpose does the Black Order have in kidnapping the consort of the scourge of the wizarding world? Don't they realize where their loyalties lie?

"Your name is Allen Charlus Potter, correct?"

For the first since the man came inside, Allen looks at the inspector that had introduced himself as Howard Link, and he pastes an innocent smile to his face before answering. "That's right..." His eyebrows knit together. "Why am I here? I don't understand."

Unfortunately, the man isn't completely taken in by this act, but he doesn't call the albino out on it. Instead, he 'explains'. "Allen, do you know a man named Adam Millennium?"

Losing some of the innocent charm since it won't help him out, the teen smirks and crosses his arms. "Of course I do... I love him... I'm practically married to him, and when he finds out where you've hidden Harry and me, he'll come with my brother-in-law and tear this place apart to find us... I wonder what he'll do to the Pope to make him squeal like a pig... You want to avoid that, don't you? So, I'll ask again, why am I here?"

If it were any other Vatican official, that outburst would have landed the teenaged warlock in the Inquisition's clutches, but the blond isn't fazed by these words, holding a small amount of respect for the powerful boy. "If I am honest with both you and myself, there is no reason. There's nothing we could possibly get from you that will turn the tide in this war, so I suspect that your presence serves only to get under the Earl's skin."

"That's true," Allen replies. "But why take my friends? They are insignificant if the goal is to irritate my beloved."

"Their capture was simply an accident created by a scared idiot who assumed them to be a threat."

"How do you know they aren't a threat? Or are you comparing them to me and Harry?"

Link smirks; he had hoped the conversation would turn to a point where he could ask the boy about his powers, and he's not about to let this opportunity go. "That's innocence, isn't it, what makes up your left hand?"

"Yes," the albino answers. "It's strange, right? Of all things that I could be gifted with, why innocence when it is the opposite of my lover's dark matter? I wish I had an answer."

* * *

When Allen is returned to the cells, he ignores the lecherous jeers and stares thrown in his direction with the grace and dignity Adam subconsciously asked him to carry, but the moment he's alone with his brother and friends, he collapses to the ground, the shackles deemed unnecessary by the inspector. His silver eyed burn with dark fire and endless amounts of hatred for the ones holding them captive, only to dissipate when he sees Harry's worried expression. "I'm fine," he says. "They won't hurt me yet... And they certainly won't touch any of you..."

"Why's that?" Luna inquires.

"Because, they aren't worried about fighting magic; they have the light wizards to deal with that; but they have no idea how to end the Noah family."

"What if they kill Adam?"

The whitette fixes Hermione with a dark look, one that makes her shiver like the room had gone fifty degrees cooler in that instant. "He will be reborn, as will all Noah. As will I..." He smirks. "So they may do what they wish with me, but in the end, we are immortal."

* * *

The next morning, when Allen awakes after cuddling up to his brother to in order to feel safe enough to actually sleep, he realizes that they're not alone and sighs as he looks up to find exorcists entering the room with expressions ranging from fear and anger to awe at his mere presence. "What do you want?" he whispers. "My friends and twin are still asleep."

"We just wanted to talk to you..." a bright eyed, mischievous redhead replies, smiling in a manner comparable to the Weasley twins who snuggled up against Hermione during the night. "The wizards will be here to talk to all of you later."

"Ah." With obvious reluctance, the albino stands up and comes to stand a foot in front of them before holding out his innocence hand and the shackle restricting his powers. "Then it is best if we speak in private." Allen follows the teenagers to another room in the lowest level where they sit, him on one side and the rest on the other. "So," he starts, staring directly at a Japanese exorcist "I expect you don't want to waste time."

"You'd be right," he growls.

"Then I won't hold you up beyond a story... I think you'll all find it interesting." He smiles, showing off sharp canines, and leans back into his chair.

_"_ _Let me tell you a story exorcists…"_


	12. Explain It to Me

Chapter 11: Explain It to Me

**_You don't have to try so hard_ **

**_You don't have to give it all away_ **

**_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_ **

**_You don't have to change a single thing_ **

**_-Try (Colbie Caillat)_ **

_"Let me tell you a story, exorcists..."_

When Yuu Kanda woke up that morning, he was not expecting to be corralled with the other exorcists into thrice-damned, should have retired, Inspector Levierrier's office, and even more unexpected was the news that Allen and Harry Potter had been captured and were stuck in the dungeon far below their feet.

"We need people to attempt to gain Allen Potter's trust, turn him against the Earl."

"Good luck with that," Link interjected, coming out of the doorway. "If you actually talked to him, you'd know he'd rather die than betray his family."

Levierrier practically snarled as he stood up and stared right into the other teenager's eyes. "It doesn't matter! We have to get him away from the Earl!"

* * *

And now, here he is, staring at the albino teenager who, despite his air of confidence, is starting to grow more worried by the second, but he covers it up by thinking at least three sentences ahead as he tells them a story about his twisted family.

"We were born," he whispers, not wanting to speak loudly like someone would be able to hear something they shouldn't, "with a damned prophecy over our heads." His silver eyed sparkle with glee as he leans back into his seat, lips drawn into a dark smile. "Our parents were killed because of it, by Tom... But our parents would have welcomed death one day, simply because they would never be able to live with me... Have you ever wondered why, of all people, would... Millennium choose me?"

"Of course," Lavi replies, catching the whitette's attention as he steps out of the shadows.

"Ah, Bookman Junior... How long has it been?"

"A few years... I had a different name then."

Allen's dark smile grows, and he stands up from the seat, making most of the exorcists go on high alert. Instead of attacking, he opens his arms for a hug that the bookman eagerly gives. "I heard," the younger teenager whispers in his old friend's ear. "I'm not sure that Lavi suits you though…"

"And that's why you call me Junior."

"True!" When they part, Allen gestures for the other to sit next to him. "I really miss when you hung out with the two of us. Do you think we could convince Bookman to be my history tutor again?"

"Doubt it," the older teenager says. "I wouldn't be opposed though. But I think you should be getting back to the matter at hand… You're just as flighty and absentminded as you ever were."

"Shut up!" He pouts and crosses his arms before finally sighing. "So, I guess, I should finish my little story… huh?" Lavi nods. "Oh, well… Life is nothing without death, without the balance to lend a hand to correcting any imperfections in the former, and as such, when one aspect grows too large, hindering others and ultimately creating chaos, something will come to tear it down... When innocence first came to be, its function was to liberate humans from pain and suffering at the hands of the agents of death... Did you know that there have been Millennium Earls before my beloved?" At the overall shock permeating the atmosphere, he grins wickedly and props his head up in his hands. "The current one was appointed shortly after the demise of the last, nearly seven thousand years ago. But enough of that," he says dismissively. "The more important thing is that because of innocence, humans have become too powerful... Every time I walk through muggle society, I see people who should have died... You exorcists are damaging the balance. That's where I come in."

* * *

Emerald eyes shine with vibrant fire as handcuffs meant to keep him restrained break, and he quickly stands before the other prisoners realize what's happening. "Harry?" Draco tries, noting the dark smile on his friend's face. "What's going on? Is Allen alright?"

"Yes," he replies and turns his head towards the reinforced, innocence-inlaid door just as it opens. "Adam and Tom are on their way."

"How do you know?" Ginny asks, slightly frightened by what's happening when magic was useless earlier.

"Because Allen's getting us out of here. He only uses his special ability when it will actually do some good."

* * *

"What do you mean 'that's where you come in'?!" Kanda growls and stands up, only to fall back into his seat when Mugen weighs him down. "What the hell did you just do?"

"Only what I had to…" Silver irises darken as the albino gets up and heads for the door, watching as all but Lavi struggle against their innocence's hold on them. "Don't get up on my account. I have my Lord to get back to, or I expect he'll destroy this entire place to get me back…" Just as he says this, the building starts to shake, signaling that the attack is starting, and the consort can't keep his laughter to himself anymore. "Don't be mad if I don't give you back control yet… I just want to get upstairs with my family first."

He's almost out of the door when Lenalee asks, "what are you?"

_"The Heart of Innocence."_


	13. Finding a Way Home

Chapter 12: Finding A Way Home

 **** _Won't you come out_  
We could paint the town red  
Kill a little time  
You can sleep when you're dead  
Cause it isn't over yet  
Get it out of your head

**_Chase a couple hearts_ **   
**_We could leave 'em in shreds_ **   
**_Meet me in the gutter_ **   
**_Make the devil your friend_ **   
**_Just remember what I said_ **   
**_Cause it isn't over yet_ **

**_-_ ** **_Where the Lonely Ones Roam (Digital Daggers)_ **

When they meet up at the staircase, Harry and Allen have a staring contest that only ends when the latter laughs, drawing chuckles from the former as well. "How was your time in captivity?" the albino asks as they walk upstairs, linking arms and pretending that it's a mere stroll through a park rather than a march onto a battlefield, and their friends, while more cautious simply follow, not wanting to be left behind.

"Uneventful, other than my talk with him."

Sparkling silver eyes light up, and Allen's steps gain a little bit of bounce. "So Mr. G talked to you, huh?" The brunette twin nods. "What did you talk about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular... Except that Dumbledore's been blatantly using what's mine." If their ears weren't overwhelmed by the cacophony overhead, their friends would have heard Harry grinding his teeth, and if the air wasn't so full of smoke that obstructed their vision, they would have seen his fists clench, and green eyes flash gold. "I want my wand back, Allen... He tried to steal the stone and cloak too once, just like those humans took parts of you..."

"Don't remind me," Allen hisses. "I told the exorcists what I am."

"Why?!" Harry cries, truly worried for his brother. "They could use that information against you!"

"And that's precisely what I want them to do..." Confused, the brunette raises an eyebrow. "I have you to rely upon, JJ."

At the mention of one of his other two names, a smile, dark and cruel appears on his face, and his voice drops half an octave as he whispers, even though their companions can't hear them anyway, "I'll always have your back, dear Heart."

* * *

There's a bubble of calm surrounding Tom and Adam as they watch exorcists, scientists and finders fight for their lives, an amusing spectacle if nothing else, and they wait, not even looking up when the Light wizards arrive to help their allies. Dumbledore's appearance can't even get a rise out of Tom because he's waiting for Harry, so he doesn't bat an eyelash when Lulubell and Tyki immediately gang up on the man. Then a group of teenagers rounds a corner at a slow, almost meandering pace, and the lords know their consorts have finally shown their faces.

"Adam!" Immediately, Allen springs into action and runs across the bloodstained tiles so fast that it looks like his feet aren't even touching the ground, and he clings to the Earl, who whispers sweet nothings into his ear and cradles him in arms longer than he is wide.

"What took you so long?"

"Finding this place was harder than you think... Tom nearly took an inner circle member's head off."

At that, Allen turns towards the younger lord and glares, only to find his twin doing the same thing from inside his lover's warm embrace. "You didn't hurt Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, or Remus, did you?" When he shakes his head, the boys sigh in relief; they're often afraid of what will happen to those they care about simply because of the choice they've made.

_Shortly after they were taken, the werewolf and an animagus show up just beyond the gates, and Tom, who's worried about the twins that still won't let themselves be separated, comes out of the manor for the first time in nearly two weeks to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin bowing their heads in his presence. "What do you want?" he asked in as drew his wand. "I never knew neutral wizards to be so forward as to come to my home… Perhaps, your stances are more or less faked in the community."_

_"Sirius's isn't," the shaggy Ravenclaw whispers, squeezing his Gryffindor partner's hand. "He's definitely neutral, but I'm not." Fearing the worst, Voldemort trains his wand on the blonde, not sure what to make of that statement, but then he continues, calming the man's worries. "I'm dark, so I bear you no ill will; neither of us do. We just wanted to see our godchildren again." Remus looks up at the feared wizard then, half expecting to be AK'd into the next life, but instead, the brunette's lips twitch up in an almost smile._

_"Alright, as long as you can make Allen stop crying until Adam gets home… He's grown quite attached to him."_

_Remus, god bless his kind heart, does as the man bade, following him up into the nursery, and without being told where he was, he walks over to the crib where two-year old Harry's trying to get his brother to stop. "Allen… Cub… It's okay." Immediately, the albino child stilled and his cries abated, because he knew his godfather was the one holding him tight to that abnormally warm chest. "Hello, Allen," the wizard whispers and bounces the calm child until he starts to giggle, only to be followed by Harry's excited cries as Padfoot takes him on a walk around the room._

_When Adam got back to the manor, it was to silence, but before worry could claw its way into his mind, he heard the twins squeal with delight and ran up into Harry's nursery to see that adorable sight. It was he, after hearing the two men's desire to be a part of the future consorts lives, that convinced Tom to make the dark-aligned werewolf an inner circle member and both two of the three teachers that graced the twin's lives._

* * *

The ground shakes as the stampeding mass of exorcists who had been confined to the upper floors come bounding up the steps, and the twins finally look around to see their friends watching everyone with worry but refuse to get involved for the moment until Molly Weasley sees her daughter. _"Ginerva!"_


	14. Make a Choice

Chapter 13: Make a Choice

**_There's a rumble in the floor_ **

**_So get prepared for war_ **

**_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_ **

**_When it shakes up everything around_ **

**_but survival is a must_ **

**_So will you stand with us_ **

**_Can you feel it, make it real_ **

**_Make me feel it_ **

**_-Courtesy Call (Thousand Foot Krutch)_ **

_"Ginerva!"_

There's a kind of silence that rings out in the hall as fighting halts, everyone becoming distracted by the desperation in Molly Weasley's voice, and it's this audience that stills the redheaded girl through the beginning of her mother's rant. "How could you turn your back on your family like this?! We thought we could trust you!"

Her hands clench into fists as Ginny stares at her family, not sure what to say or do to right the wrong she's done them, but as she locks gazes with Harry and Allen who smile and nod, she realizes that she doesn't care what anyone thinks anymore and can't stay silent any longer. "Just shut up!"

Surprise shocks the portly witch into silence for a few brief moments before she stammers out, "wh-what? What did you just say to me?! You will have respect for your mother!"

"You're far from my mother!" Tears gather in her eyes at what she's about to say, but then she looks at Lulubell who's standing over the broken body of a finder and her resolve returns. "I'm not your family any longer… I've chosen my own path, and that's with Madame Lulubell…" The tall, blonde woman smiles softly and turns into her cat form to weave through people and come to her intended's side before turning back. "I'll follow her and the Noah family until the end of my life."

Before any light-aligned creature can open their mouths, the sound of clapping from the two consorts is overheard, drawing attention to them, but the twins take it in stride. "Well said, Ginny," Harry says, stepping around Tom to stand beside his brother.

"Yes," Allen adds. "Now you can really be our sister!"

"Sure," she murmurs back, stiffening slightly when the Noah presses her wand into her hand. "There you have it, mother… I'm where I belong…"

"No, you're not!" If it's possible, the redheaded woman's face becomes redder than her hair, and she practically screams at her only daughter. "You don't belong with those monsters!"

"They're not monsters…"

"Yes, they a-" The Weasley Matriarch's voice cuts off into pained noises as a spell is shouted to shut her up, one that makes Snape proud to have invented it. "Wh-what?"

Ginny's frown deepens as she lowers her wand, but she doesn't feel any remorse. "You're the monsters…"

And the hall promptly erupts back into chaos.

* * *

With the fighting breaking out again, Allen and Harry disappear, telling their Lords that they'll be back shortly, and they quickly find themselves in a subbasement level lower than they were before. There's a bit of whistling, complicated and melodic, like a birdsong that belongs to Allen, because his twin is silent, feeling a smaller amount of happiness for his brother, and the albino's whistling only grows louder and more complicated the closer they come to the chamber. Instead of using the elevator to descend, they opt for the faster route and jump, using their magic to slow their descent, and when they get to the end of the line, Allen can't contain his excitement.

"Hello, Hevlaska… How are you, daughter?"

* * *

When the two teenagers return, it's to the two dark aligned forces getting ready to retreat, and so they hitch a ride back home, intending to be the last ones to leave. And just before they disappear through the ark gate, Allen calls out, "you guys better take care of the most beautiful exorcist in the world… Hevlaska's worth a thousand of you!"

With that, they leave, and the Order members left behind all rush down to Hevlaska's chambers, frightened of what might have happened to the cube's protector. There's a happy hum coming from the subterranean level, and when they get down there, Hevlaska's curled up around the last piece of innocence she contains, the cube.

"What happened?!" Komui Lee asks, expecting the oldest amongst them to be horrified or saddened at the loss of the precious material.

Instead, she smiles and whispers, "the Heart of Innocence has returned..." Before cheers can ring out in the darkness, she shatters ever illusion that they have about the fabled material. "My father has chosen his side in the war, and unfortunately, he will not side with humanity..."

"What do you mean?!" Levierrier shouts. "Innocence is meant to protect humanity! How can it turn its back on us?!"

"Him," she insists. "The Heart of Innocence is male, the twin brother of the great balancer of worlds. Every time they're reborn, they are male twins... This time, they're Allen and Harry Potter..."

* * *

There's a still sort of calm in Riddle Manor when Harry and Tom return, and immediately, they fall into their old routine, eventually finding themselves in the study pouring over maps and bouncing thoughts off of one another. There's one in particular that irritates Harry to no end, and so, he brings it up. "Dumbledore hasn't been using my wand as of late... Do you think he's hiding it?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," the brunette man replies, his nose buried in some particularly dry documents. "It's not like he knows who you actually are."

"For that, I'm thankful… But I don't think that I'll be able to keep it a secret for much longer…"

"Why?"

"Because Hevlaska was a bit too happy to see us… I doubt she was able to keep her mouth shut."


	15. The Nightmare Called Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there's a sex scene in this story!

Chapter 14: The Nightmare Called Christmas

**_Hey_ **

**_(Hey Kid)_ **

**_I have to question,_ **

**_What's with the violent aggression?_ **

**_Details blurry, lost 'em too early_ **

**_Welcome to the family_ **

**_Hey_ **

**_Why won't you listen?_ **

**_Can't help the people you're missin'_ **

**_It's been done, a casualty re-run_ **

**_Welcome to the family_ **

**_-Welcome to the Family (Avenged Sevenfold)_ **

Ever since Allen and Harry were old enough to remember what Christmas was about, they've always loved the dark festivities in the Noah household and the traditional Yule ones in Riddle Manor. Christmas Eve is always spent with Adam, and in the darkened halls filled with festively painted bones and broken toys from Road's idea of decorating, the twins spy on their newest friend as she's accosted by Lulubell under a sprig of mistletoe they'd hung up that morning. When the blonde pulls away from the softly painting redhead, she looks over in their direction and smiles, mouthing 'thank you' before pulling Ginny down the hallway into her bedroom.

"Why is it that you two always play matchmaker?"

At the sound of a familiar voice, they spin around to see the younger lord's amused expression, and Harry cries out, "Tom!"

The brunette's strong arms wrap tightly around the older of the brothers, and he smiles softly, content to have Harry back in his embrace. "Adam says that I can have one of the spare rooms tonight, if you want to join me… I have a special present to give you, after all…"

* * *

There's a distinct feeling of anxiety welling up in Harry's soul as he stares up at Tom's face, his emerald eyes blazing with green fire. The older male grins, very much like a shark down at the nervous and naked teenager slayed out for his viewing pleasure, and with a light dancing in his own, blue pools, he stoops to press his lips against parted ones. "You need to relax, Harry…" With his lips strained around a piece of cloth to act as a gag, the brunette boy can't say anything, and for a moment, he wishes that he hadn't wanted to try out one of his brother's many kinks. "I wasn't expecting you to try bondage for your first time… I'm guessing it was at Allen's insistence." Harry nods. "We don't have to do it this way if you don't want it. I can untie you."

Instead of answering yes like a normal person, he decides to play this situation out and instead wraps his still-unbound legs around his lord's waist to draw him nearer. "I'm going to say that you don't want to change set up." Internally, a part of Tom is relieved, finding the albino's abundance of erotic ideas to be quite delightful himself, and that's the part that finds sick pleasure in seeing his consort, his equal all bound up, tied in a multitude of ropes and complicated knots that could easily be destroyed by the teen's wild, chaotic magic.

There's a rush of power and adrenaline mixing with some highly potent lust, and with it driving him on, he's reaching down in between lightly tanned thighs to grasp the aching, red member lying heavily between the teenager's legs. While that act distracts the bound male, making him cry out loudly and egg his lover on this exploration, he whispers a myriad of spells under his breath, preparing the brunette and sparing him pain when Tom's own dick will sink into Harry's depths with gusto.

A loud cry parallels the bend of the green-eyed male's back when a particular spot is brushed by the Dark Lord's probing fingers that seek to find out if the magic he'd used is in working order, and when he removes them, he purposely drags the pads of his digits against the bundle of nerves, wanting to hear the sweet symphony that he'd dreamt of coming from the younger wizard. "Perfect," he whispers, bending down to lightly brush his lips against Harry's earlobe, and as the teenager's gasping at the unexpected sensations, he removes his fingers completely and buries himself into the hilt without a second thought.

His mouth is eternally open, stretching far further than the gag's influence, but the sounds that are pulled from his throat are muffled by the fabric, prompting Tom to remove it in order to hear his consort's noises of pleasure. Harry sucks in a breath just before teeth sink into the tanned column of his neck, but it's quickly depleted by the various sounds leaving his mouth with each movement of Tom's hips and phallus that bite into his inner depths and make his own erection stand proudly and weep its pearlescent tears.

The sensation of fullness is all Harry feels at first, like he's being split into two very distinct halves, and in that moment, when a burst of pleasure hotter than the sun errupts within him, his body feels like it's melting into a pile of goo that'll never be reassembled into a human shape again. "T-Tom!" he shouts, clutching to the headboard with all of his might, and his next cry is stifled by a hot mouth melding with his own. He wants to tell the wizard that his orgasm is fast approaching, that it's all too much for the virgin, but instead, he just moan loudly into the other's kiss. His thighs are quickly painted a thick, creamy off-white as the Dark Lord's hand wrings each drop from his pulsating dick, but even as the teenager's finishing, the older male's still pounding inside.

Harry's passage spasms around the intruder, and he falls boneless back against the bed, emerald eyes turning gold when the older male finishes at last, filling his ass with burning hot liquid. There's a hint of surprise from Tom at the change, but he doesn't say a word to the teenager who's already asleep. _'Sometimes I forget that you aren't human, Harry… Sometimes I forget who you really are.'_


	16. Hide and Seek

Chapter 15: Hide and Seek

**_They crawl under your skin!_ **

**_And eat away your soul_ **

**_So let the feast begin!_ **

**_And then bury the bones!_ **

**_It seems they want to be the-_ **

**_Judge, jury, and executioner!_ **

**_So let the feast begin_ **

**_When will I leave you alone?_ **

**_-Not Invincible (Bullet for My Valentine)_ **

Morning comes too quick for Harry and Tom who are wrapped up in each other, but when they hear the quick rapping on their door, the younger male drags himself out of bed, opening the door with a sigh, and groans, "Allen, what time is it?"

"Eight…" the albino answers, smirking. "Road's been up and terrorizing everyone for almost seven hours."

"Did she even go to bed?" Harry asks incredulously while rubbing the sleep from his vibrant green eyes.

"Of course not… It's Christmas after all… And from the looks of things, you didn't get any sleep either, dear brother…" Realizing that he's only in his boxers, the brunette blushes bright red, and Allen laughs. "It's alright! It's not like anyone other than Adam and I could hear you… You know, since our rooms are right next door!"

Harry's certain he'll never forget the sadistic glee in his brother's voice.

* * *

For all of her excitement over presents, Road knows better than to freak out on anyone at breakfast, so she sits down patiently and picks at her eggs, contemplating slipping them over to her Sheryl's plate, because her 'daddy' will eat them for her. Her eyes roam across the faces before landing on Harry's, and the cruel Noah disguised as a little girl can't help but try and liven up the room. "So, did Tom finally get your virginity Harry?"

To save everyone's ears from the older Potter's screech, Adam cuts in and says, "how about presents, anyone?"

Everyone runs out of the room then, other than the twins and the Lords, and Allen gestures for them to step away from the living room door where the wild hurricane of paper is destroying the once clean room. "We need to talk… Lavi sent me a message last night before he and Bookman had to go into hiding… The exorcists have figured out who you are Harry… They're planning on Dumbledore, which means…"

"We only have a short amount of time to get my wand back before he destroys it."

"Yeah…" Allen sighs and closes his silver eyes, intending to ignore what's going on in the other room. "Tonight, I'm going out to get it, and I'm taking Tyki and Lulubell with me. You can come with if you want, but I don't know if he'll have defenses against you."

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

Deciding to forgo the festivities on the 'ground floor' level of their home, Adam and Allen sneak up the staircase to their own bedroom, a mix-match of colors, tastes and styles to fit the oddness of the former's personality. That man falls to the bed once they're safely inside while Allen locks the door to keep the others out if the possible noises that make it through the soundproofing aren't enough. "I know you wanna talk," the albino murmurs, crawling up the bed to straddle his lord's thighs. "But you aren't going to change my mind about this."

"I don't expect to," he says, hands sliding up under the whitette's shirt, and a lazy grin appears on his face at the sleepy look on the younger's. "How about I give you the incentive to remain safe?"

"What kind of incentive?"

The fake, coy innocence in his voice is addictive, perfect to Adam who brings his head down for a kiss, and when they part, the teenager pants softly and tries to drag the other closer again, only to have those lips rise upon his neck and jaw instead. "This kind, Allen… Does this kind work for you?"

"Yes…" Allen practically purrs at his lover's touch, and his deft fingers quickly unbutton the man's shirt to have access to the tanned skin underneath. "I should do these things more often if you're going to give me this kind of incentive…"

"And I'll be happy to give it," Adam replies and pulls the teenager's sweater clean off and tosses it on the floor before taking a pert nipple into his mouth and reaching down to brush against the whitette's stiffening erection.

"Hah…" A soft gasp leaves the younger's lips, and when he instinctively grinds down into the other's lap, awakening the older man's hardening organ, he receives an answering groan that leaves him breathless. "D-don't touch m-me so s-soon… Y-you know I'll –hah!- want it faster…"

"Well, I estimate, we'll have at the most forty minutes until Road comes looking for us… So…" The brunette grins, so wickedly, and forces the teenager's hips down to grind against him again. "I think we should be a bit speedy, if you want to go all the way, darling…"

"Fine," he breathes, silver eyes alighting with molten fire. "We better get his show on road then."

If there was ever a record held for the fastest two people have ever divested themselves of their clothing, Allen would have beaten it in his haste, and it isn't long before he's crying out, hands keeping him grounded as the older man's fingers rock in and out of his hole, stretching it out. Excess lube drips down his thighs like a prelude to their coupling when those digits are removed, leaving him startlingly empty. "Allen, are you ready?" Adam's voice, so sweet and soft, gets only a nod as an answer before the albino's sinking down onto his cock, the familiar warmth sending waves of heat and sparks of pleasure up the teenager's spine.

"A-adam… Guh!" His mouth falls open, sound lost as the feelings override his mind, and he arches up into Adam's mouth that is once again suckling at his reddened buds, warming them only to have them stiffen with cold once the saliva dries. The silence is disrupted once the albino's special place is brutally pounded into, like a jackhammer set into overdrive as hands, so much large than his own, lift him up and slam him back down with rapid precision. "D-damn…"

"Too much for you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Allen cries, a blush spreading out on his cheeks like a wildfire. "D-don't be an –Kya!- Ass!"

"But it's my specialty…" The albino's just about to growl out something scathing, only to be silenced when his hips jerk up into the hand that presses against swollen flesh.

"S-stop… I'm g-gonna…" His lips part, and his breath turns ragged. "A-adam!" His stomach is painted white, thighs quaking in the height of his orgasm, and through the haze, he watches his lover come undone with a smirk and a soft groan before it's all over.

"Is that enough incentive?" the brunette asks and lifts the whitette up, depositing him on the sheets bedside him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Allen murmurs and curls up to him. "Do you think Road's noticed we're missing yet?"

_"Millenni! Allen-kun!"_

"I'd say yes…"


	17. Devil in Angel's Skin

Chapter 16: Devil in Angel's Skin

**_When's it gonna end, imaginary friend_ **

**_No one knows your name_ **

**_Never number one, never outrun what you defend_ **

**_Show me where to go, tell me there is hope_ **

**_It slips right through your hands_ **

**_Living in a world where a boy and a girl_ **

**_Can't understand_ **

**_-Beautiful (Pop Evil)_ **

Long, braided, white hair is tucked up under a top hat, and the counterpart, short, dark hair hides under the hood of a cloak as the twins open an ark gate into Hogsmeade. To their delight, the little village is all but abandoned at this hour, so no one notices as they slip into Honeydukes, Lulubell and Tyki following closely behind, and bypass the security spells. "You sure about this?" Harry asks, sliding the passage entrance shut behind them, and he almost flinches at his brother's glare, obviously venomous even through the cover of darkness.

"We're getting your wand back," Allen hisses. "I don't want bastard touching it!"

"Alright then," Tyki murmurs, and all of them go silent, the prospect of what could be waiting for them, weighing heavily in their souls.

The corridors are silent as the four move through the shadows, quieter than the ghosts that occasionally move about, and between Harry's invisibility cloak and the intricate layers of magic on the others, they're invisible as well, making the trek up to the Headmaster's far easier than it would without. Getting inside proves to be more of a problem than expected, because not even Tyki can pass the infamous phoenix statue, until Allen decides to destroy it, and as alarms sound inside, alerting the headmaster who had left to stop a Death Eater raid, the perfect distraction, the thieves race inside. The wand hidden in the desk calls to Harry, like a child crying out to its parent, and he practically tears the furniture apart in his desperation for the piece of his soul.

In his hand, the wand, a pale wood with a dementor ash core, pulses with 'glee' at being held by its creator once again, making both of the siblings smile, only for Tom to call them over a pocket mirror, "Dumbledore's on his way!"

The four turn around, intending to get out that instant, only to see the old headmaster himself, standing in the doorway with a satisfied expression. "So you've come for the Elder Wand at last, Death?"

"Are you surprised, Albus?" The brunette tucks the wand in his cloak, never taking his eyes off of the man, but the euphoria at having the three legendary items back where they belong makes him just a bit too eager and willing to torment the aged wizard. "I've known about you having it for years, but Allen finally got fed up with my waiting around… My brother's always been rather impatient…"

"What's the point in me being patient?" Allen murmurs. "It's not like I'm the one who has to wait for people to die."

"No, but you armed humans against Adam."

"Only to help you!"

Lost in their little argument, they don't seem to notice the wizard go on the offensive until he's shooting a borderline-dark spell at them that Harry deflects just as quick. "That was rude you know, Professor… Allen and I were having a vital conversation."

"Oh, be nice, twin," the albino murmurs, his hand turning into the metallic claw as the elderly gentleman's eyes widen in fear. "Now, we need to get back home before the orders get here." He turns to the Headmaster with a grin and asks, "would you let us go, or do we have to kill you?"

"You know I can't do that," he replies…

* * *

If there wasn't a ward surrounding the castle, Allen would have opened a gate, and they would have all vanished without any collateral damage. As it is, the main window shatters, glass flying outward as an ornate desk comes crashing through it, and the four thieves jump out after it, all of them holding tightly to Tyki who slows them down before they slam into the earth. "That was so stupid," Harry drawls as he lets go of the older man.

"But you got to admit it was fun! It's not like he could do anything to stop us…"

"But we're not in the clear yet," Lulubell warns, and as if to spite them, her words inciting a curse, the light from a spell flashes, knocking right into the Portuguese Noah.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?!"

At the sound of a familiar, stern voice the twins look up from Tyki's sprawled form, giggling with the blonde at the unfortunate man's predicament. "Hello!" Allen chirps, and he waves at the arriving orders with amusement. "With your attack on Tyki, this just became an eye for an eye situation."

His green-eyed brother smiles softly and silently cancels the magic before clarifying, "Dumbledore's in his office, subjected to the exact same spell..." Looking over the assembled faces, his eyes catch Ron's, and he finds himself wanting to comfort the misguided wizard. "Don't worry about your sister, Ronald. We'll take good care of her... Well, Lulu will, won't you?"

"Of course," Lust replies. "I do adore her... She understands me even better than dear departed Mimi. Oh, God receive her soul; she was such a good akuma..."

"Who?" Ron asks, not quite understanding.

"My former servant and lover. She died to protect me from exorcists..."

"And will Ginny receive the same fate?" one of the older gingers asks, Charlie if Allen remembers correctly.

"Not if I can help it," Harry hisses and unconsciously draws his cloak closer. "As long as the Father lets me, your sister will live... Potentially forever..." A pang of yearning makes the teenager sigh and turn towards his brother wild the 'light' is distracted. "You ready to go, Heart?"

"Yeah," Allen replies. "Adam's waiting for me, and if I don't get home, he'll 'worry knit' until the entire living room becomes yarn."


	18. Let Me Go to Sleep

Chapter 17: Let Me Go To Sleep

**_Shadows growing in my mind_ **

**_Ones I just can't leave behind_ **

**_I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom_ **

**_One more monster crawled inside_ **

**_But I swear I saw it die_ **

**_Can you save me from the nothing I've become_ **

**_I abandoned this love and laid it to rest_ **

**_And now I'm one of the forgotten_ **

**_-Faceless (Red)_ **

"I think I should explain what we're all getting into…" Normally sparkling, blue eyes rove about the room to look at the gathered people: confused exorcists, worried scientists and the terrified light alike, and the owner eventually starts to speak again, leveling his gaze upon Levierrier. "I know of the Heart of Innocence and his current purpose on Earth. I also know who his brother really is…"

"Mr. Dumbledore, what all do you know?" Link pipes up from his place not far from the head inspector. "Why are they helping the Earl?"

"Simply," he replies, "to preserve the balance of the world. They're planning on stunting humanity and killing as many people as possible to change the odds in death's favor because Harry Potter is unfortunately Death…"

Fear crosses most faces, but only one person has the guts to speak up at that moment: Ronald Weasley. "If they're planning to murder a bunch of people, why haven't they hurt anyone at school?"

Curiosity starts to replace the worry, only for the Headmaster to smile mournfully. "Because, up until their break in yesterday, I was in possession of Death's mythical Elder Wand. Without it, the Potter Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone that currently resides in a family heirloom of the Slytherin family, he cannot access all of his power. Our only consolation is that the Heart of Innocence, Allen Potter needs all of the shards of innocence on Earth to gain his power." The wizard gestures to the exorcists. "As long as one shard is kept from him, they cannot cause an all-out apocalypse… That is what they're aiming for, and those who survive will be left to pick up the pieces or humanity will perish."

* * *

"Will you spar with me, brother?"

Allen looks up at Harry who's completely shrouded in his cloak, green eyes glowing with delight as he unconsciously runs his fingers over his wand, and he smiles softly and nods, swiftly standing from Adam's chair. "Of course I will! Maybe we can get the others to spar too!"

"Yeah!"

The twins run up the staircase, deciding to race as they knock on everyone's doors and shout, "come spar with us! Come spar with us!" The doors slam open shortly afterwards, and it isn't belong before most of the Noah are dragging the wizards and witches outside because sparing is often synonymous with a violent form of hide-and-seek tag. The gathering grows exponentially until the brothers knock on the Earl's study door, and when he and Tom open the door, they ask, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Adam replies. "We would love to play with you…"

* * *

If there is ever a time when Adam feels like his consort is an ordinary person, it has to be when he's chasing his family, laughing and acting like a human for once. He's so careful when he 'attacks' his friends, not wanting to hurt them with the massive force of his power, but the moment his brother's 'it', the gloves are off. Everyone jumps back as he retaliates, dodging a fireball before lobbing one of his own, and as they watch, the twins practically try to claw each other's eyes out, laughing all the while.

"Harry!" laughs Allen as he appears out of the tree the brunette knocked him into.

"You're it now!" Death cries, sporting a smile himself. "No tag backs!"

"Since when!"

"Since now!"

Everyone's forgotten in that moment, because there's a memory, a reenacted one from so long ago, when the brother's still lived in the garden, in Heaven. It's from a time where humanity was the furthest thing from their minds, and the lords suddenly feel awful, like the fact that reason the boys were removed from their paradise rests solely on their shoulders. They wonder what's prolonging the apocalyptic fury that the Potters were destined to bring, until a memory comes back to them, from the day that they were informed of their consort's purposes.

_"We have waited a thousand years for people like you…"_

Adam and Tom both smile, not realizing that they're thinking the same thing, even as they approach the squabbling duo and snatch them from the _catfight_ happening. "Alright," Tom says, looking down at the larger frame in his arms with amusement. "I think that's enough sparring for now."

"But I was having fun! Why are y-" The finger pressed to his lips stops his sentence, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Adam walking off with his completely complacent brother. "I don't understand why he never fights back…"

"Neither do I," Riddle replies and sets his consort down; he can walk by himself, thank you very little. "I think you should try it just once though, follow my orders…"

With a haughty smirk, the raven replies, "Death follows no one. He makes his own orders…"

"And talks in third person apparently."

"Yep!"

* * *

"Why do you want to stay here, like this? Why don't you just _smite the world and move on?"_

_"Because, we've never known anything real… We've always wanted to experience the world for ourselves; you were just bonuses. We really do love you, don't you know that?"_

_"We'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid…"_


	19. If Humanity's Our Price

Chapter 18: If Humanity's Our Price

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_ **

**_I'll be the one, if you want me to_ **

**_Anywhere I would've followed you_ **

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_ **

**_-Say Something/ I'm Giving Up On You (A Big World Feat. Christina Aguilera)_ **

There's a tense silence from the students as the candles dim and go out in the great hall shortly before panic sets in and the doors slam open. The twins had picked this time and place too well it seems, for the table reserved for teachers is almost empty and in their place, acting as guards are the exorcists that don't exactly intrigue them. Allen and Harry are smiling, that broad, frightening grin that few recognize on their always kind faces, and with each step into the hall, the malice radiating off of them grows exponentially, distressing the adults and children alike in the room.

Eventually the panic starts to annoy Allen, so the whitette presses a finger to his lips. "Hush," he hisses sweetly at the students. "We aren't here to hurt you... I just came to get what belongs to me..."

"Lies!" an exorcist shouts, and as the twins turn their venomous gaze upon him, he ruthlessly charges at his enemies.

Harry, though, reaches out a hand to push his brother behind him, greatly frightened of an attack happening to the albino by a piece of his brother; in the wrong hands, innocence is much too dangerous, even to its true host. "You shouldn't play around with something you don't understand… You could really hurt yourself," he sing-songs and grabs the sword tightly, feeling it crack slightly under his power.

"Brother…" The raven looks back at the boy with a startled expression for the absolute suffering in that word. "Y-you're hurting me," he murmurs, gaze locked on the innocence in the other's grip.

"G-gomen…" Harry stammers and forcibly breaks the exorcist's hand to free the substance. "I'm sorry, twin… Sometimes I forget your connection to your pieces." He offers it up to the whitette who cradles it as it dissipates into light. "I may have to get rough to get the rest of them back… I'll try not to hurt you, but I can't promise anything."

* * *

_They say that when Death was born, God was frightened of what he would do with his powers if he was tainted by the devil's wickedness. At first, he locked up the spirit in the garden with only the few angels that would go near him as company, because the horsemen were let out to roam the world. To facilitate his function in the cycle of life, pieces of himself, his children in a way, were sent out to call back souls; these creatures were known as reapers. When souls first arose that could not go to heaven or hell, mostly reapers who's lives had gone on too long, Purgatory was created to house them, and so Death gained a new home._

_But God knew all too well that even a new home and the occasional company of his 'children' could not keep Death from feeling loneliness; to prevent this, the Heart of Innocence was born. Heart was destined to be everything his brother couldn't be: angelic, caring, life-giving, but there was one fatal calculation; Heart only cared for Death. He held a total disregard for any other lives in the world and would do as Death asked above everyone else; they became a fearsome duo that had the power to destroy everything, but why would they?_

_God gave them everything they could have asked for in one another, so they were content to do as the Heavenly Host asked… Even purge the world in a great flood…_

* * *

Blood drips from the walls of the alleyway, thick and unsettlingly bright in the darkness as shoes splashed in the puddles of bio-hazardous waste, and there's a dark giggle coming from the luminescent figure as he dances in the bodies slung about haphazardly, watching figures fall down around them as a poisonous gas chokes the life out of them. It isn't long before they're all alone in the town square, and, satisfied with their work, the two figures start to walk away from the mangled and rotting corpses, only to have wizards foolishly aparate in front of them.

Allen sighs softly and lashes out quickly, cutting deeply into one of them, almost to the point of severing her spine. "Why can't you just let us do our work… We were planning on getting to you eventually."

It's another brutal, merciless massacre that would make even Tom disgusted in the end, but just before the final blow ends an elderly wizard's life, the man asks, "why do you do this?"

"Because," they reply simply, "we have a job to do."

* * *

_In return for this work, the twins were given two people who they couldn't help but love, because like Eve, they were made from them… Death was given a man who held no fear for the dark being he was given to, and Heart had a man who could not live without the light of his lover. Knowing that another mass killing would be too much to ask without provocation, he sent their beloved Adam and Tom to Earth to prepare for the destruction that they would have to deliver once again to restore the balance of power…_


	20. And So, the Light Subsides

Chapter 19: And So, the Light Subsides

**_I'd die to breathe you in_ **

**_Feel you beneath my skin_ **

**_Let go of all I've been just spinning around_ **

**_Hold on to all you are_ **

**_Trade my life for these scars_ **

**_All just to see how far I'd make it this time_ **

**_I'd come alive, I..._ **

**_-Come Alive (Ashes Remain)_ **

From the moment the study door closes on Allen, the albino's stalking up behind Adam to watch as the tense man dives into paperwork and tries to sort through statements, but for the purpose Allen's decided, that simply won't do. "Calm down," he whispers and promptly starts massaging his partner's back, feeling the knotted muscles unwind under his practiced fingers. "You need to take a break..."

"Can't," he replies and scribbles furiously on the paper. "This needs to be done."

"Have Tyki work on it."

A soft sigh passes Adam's lips then and he murmurs, "because I don't think the reasoning of 'Allen's horny' will be acceptable."

"I already asked, and he said yes." With a snap of his fingers, the papers are gone and the Earl's dragging the whitette in for a kiss.

Adam knows better than to practice his ancient magic, the kind from before wands when the soul and Mother Nature lent a warlock their power, but he cannot help himself when Allen startles him by attacking his mouth with that ferocious kiss. His eyes blaze with luminescent gold, and the curtains on his walls suddenly slither like snakes and pull the promiscuous teenager away. "You have no restraint."

It's not a question; he knows that it's not, but Allen can't help but fan the flames. "Of course I don't. Not after how much effort we put into defiling this room."

Blushing bright red, the fearsome man looks down at the floor and mutters, "we wouldn't if you weren't such a tease..."

"It's not my fault that you get rock hard from a kiss, Adam, just like a virgin." He knows better than to argue when the tent in his pants is obvious, so he bites his lip. "You might as well put it to good use and fuck me until I stop talking..."

* * *

Glazed green eyes stare lustfully up at Tom as the wizard reaches out to trace his lover's scar before planting feather light kisses along the raised flesh. "I can't believe you let me do this." He smiles softly and runs his hand across the teenager's left pectoral muscle and the dark mark style tattoo there. "I want to repay you for that…"

"Good…" Across the bond with his brother, Death can feel a twinge of pleasure as he feels dark magic in the air, and in response, his member rises, making Tom chuckle. "Sh-shut up!"

"Perhaps, you should."

"T-tom!" Harry's back arches off of the bed and endless cries leave his mouth as his hands tangle in the man's hair. Humming with appreciation, the older man wordlessly spells the raven ready and pulls back with an audible pop. "Can't you feel Adam's dark magic?"

"Yep," he replies and moves to thrust sharply into his partner. "It's kind of addictive, isn't it? I've always wondered how Allen deals with being around it all of the time.

* * *

"R-right there! C-come... Ahh! On! Y-you're mi-missing it on p-purpose!"

Allen's voice only rises as he tries to get his lover to pound into his sweet spot instead of narrowly avoiding it in hopes to draw out their act, because while Adam may get hard like a virgin, he's certainly got the stamina of a pro. "Why're you always so needy?" he asks, heartlessly smirking and tracing the skin just beyond his nipples. "You're always so loud when you want something… But only during sex. Why is that?"

"B-because I know wh-what I w-want!" Allen mewls, tossing his head back to gasp loudly as his prostate is finally grazed. "Y-you just want to, to te-ase me!"

"Of course." Adam bites into the hardened nubs and purrs appreciatively as his lover's muscles squeeze his length. "It's the only way I can have fun!"

* * *

"Please… please, don't t-tease me s-so much…"

In opposition to the events going on down the hall, Tom relents to his powerful mate, placing soft kisses on the boy's pale flesh and languidly thrusts in and out, until Harry accuses him of teasing. That wasn't his intention, so he quickly picks up the pace and sucks and bites at the expanse offered to him. "Is this better?"

"Very." Soft gasps and sighs turn into lewd mewls and loud moans, and the green-eyed teen stammers, "I-I love you…"

"I know."

* * *

The twins arch up into the air and bite their lips as the white hot surge of pleasure courses through their veins, like a wildfire, and as it spills forth onto their stomachs, they screech and clench tightly around the hard members stabbing into them. The older men hiss in sharp breaths and try their hardest to resist the temptation to let go, but not even they can resist the constricting pleasure. Silence rings out in their rooms, a blissful sound as a war rages outside of their home.

* * *

The world was in chaos during those sixteen days, in which the twins never left the safety of the ark, and on that very last day, there came the news that the man who had tried his hardest to oppose him was dead. With Dumbledore out of the way, the next logical course of action was to kidnap the Pope, and for some reason, it went better than expected.

It was only a matter of time before they decided to go home…


	21. Epiloguea

Epilogue: Welcome Home…

**_Why was I one of the chosen ones?_ **

**_Until the fight I could not see_ **

**_The magic and the strength of my power_ **

**_It was beyond my wildest dreams_ **

**_Dark wings they are descending_ **

**_See shadows gathering around_ **

**_One by one they are falling_ **

**_Every time they try to strike us down_ **

**_-Dark Wings (Within Temptation)_ **

_"We have waited a thousand years for people like you… Someone who will look beyond our words and appearances to see what we really are inside… We aren't children, but neither will we ever be adults. We are timeless, and that makes for a very lonely life… If you were given the chance, would you stay with us for all eternity?"_

Purging the world is much like setting a wildfire in a forest, you just leave a few embers out in the dry leaves and sticks and watch as they catch on fire and spread rapidly. Occasionally, you have to fan the flames, but after a certain point, there's no way to stop it other than to let it burn itself out. It was almost ten years before the world got to that point, but locked up in their own dimension, the Noah family and Inner Circle didn't seem to notice. The world was falling down around them, but they didn't care. They had everything they wanted already, so why bother caring at all?

But before Allen and Harry's eyes, the humans they loved began to age, and they knew that one day all of them, even the Noahs would die and they'd have to go back to Purgatory to live in solitude. Their only consolation would be that, as long as they wanted, their new families would come with them.

* * *

The sunlight, gray-filtered and depressing, falls through the trees on a house, a mansion that seems so quiet from the outside, but as Death and Heart walk hand and hand back inside, sound erupts all around them. Road and the Jasdevi twins are chasing around Fred and George who initiated a game of tag not ten minutes earlier. Lulubell and Ginny come sliding down the main staircase banister with the familiar face of Mimi following because Tyki and Sheryl said that they should come downstairs to help cook up a Welcome Home dinner for the last four to give up on the Earth. The rest of the messed up family are working in the dining room and kitchen vigorously, but they all call out when the door closes behind them.

"We're home," Allen whispers. "Finally."

"We couldn't agree more," Harry Tom and Adam reply. "Let's never leave again."


End file.
